Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki
Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki is a collaborative website about Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction that anyone can edit! This site also contains fanfictions from Rick Riordan's other novels, The Kane Chronicles, The Heroes of Olympus, and any other pantheon of gods that you would like to write about. We have since July 2009! If you are new and need help, please contact one of our admins: SallyPerson, ExtremeSSJ4, MattShadow, Hazelcats, or Darkcloud1111. {| |valign=center width=10% style="padding: 5 20px; border: 2px dashed orange; color: orange; text-align: left; -moz-border-radius: 11px; -webkit-border-radius: 8px; font-size:100%;-moz-box-shadow: orange 4px 4px 8px; -webkit-box-shadow: orange 4px 4px 8px;" | September 18, 2012 WE HAVE OVER 6,000 ARTICLES!!!!!!!!! This is quite asterous ^_^ --Feelin' the ASTER? 21:56, September 18, 2012 (UTC) July 23, 2012: The page has been remodeled by Hermione Chase, an excellent user here with fine knowledge on HTLM. - HOTSWEXYSWAG02:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) July 23, 2012 Hazelcats is now an admin! --Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur,Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr 21:17, July 23, 2012 (UTC) July 6, 2012: ExtremeSSJ4 is now a Bureaucrat! - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) March 2, 2012; WE HAVE OVER 5,000 ARTICLES ON THIS WIKI!!! Great job everyone! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 11:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) February 15, 2012:'We now have an official logo! - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 00:07, February 18, 2012 (UTC) '''December 26, 2011:'WE HAVE OVER 4,400 ARTICLES! GREAT WORK EVERYBODY! ALSO, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD Last but not least, welcome ExtremeSSJ4 to the admin team! [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''OMYGOD UMBRDIGE STOP TEXTING ME!]] 21:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) June 19, 2011: WE HAVE OVER 3000 ARTICLES!!! Congrats to all the editors and users on this wiki!! --Have a great day and have fun editing! MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal Immortal]] 05:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) June 3, 2011: We now have 2900 articles!! Way to go everybody and have a great time editing! Also, don't forget to vote for the award nominations at the Award Voting Booth! --MattShadow - Species:[[http://lesserimmortals.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal Immortal]] 03:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) April 23, 2011: Welcome back to Angel, Becca, and Hazel, whom we haven't seen around the wiki in a while! And please nominate for some awards, and vote for our new admin!! [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 23:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) April 21, 2011: Please vote for the 2001 Awards at the Award Voting Booth, and for our next admin and rollbacker at Requests for Adminship! Thanks-you! [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 14:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) February 26, 2011: WE HAVE 2,000 ARTICLES ON THIS WIKI! [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 23:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) February 22, 2011: Kyra is back and an admin again![[User:SallyPerson| SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole]] 01:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) January 18, 2011: Congrats to Kakki10, our new admin! And also a happy birthday to her! Kiwi 1998's admin rights have been suspended unless she comes back. She is still a rollback. Happy late Valentines Day and get writing on your midwinter break![[User:SallyPerson| SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole]] 03:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) December 10, 2010: WE HAVE 1500 ARTICLES!!!!! Keep up all the fanfictions guys! 18:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) November 16, 2010: WE HAVE 1400 ARTICLES~!!!!!!! Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 05:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) October 22, 2010: WE HAVE 1300 ARTICLES! WOOT!!! [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 14:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) September 21, 2010: we now have 1200 articles. is there anything we can't do? [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 22:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) August 27, 2010: OMG i just realized... WE HAVE 1,100 ARTICLES! '''Band geeks, UNITE!!!!!! 23:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) '''July 18, 2010: WE NEED MORE VOTES FOR AWARDS!!!!!!!!! go here, but hurry! the clocks ticking! band geeks, UNITE!!!!! 22:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) July 17, 2010-''' WE HAVE 1,000 ARTICLES!!!!!! [[User:SallyPerson|Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ]][[User talk:SallyPerson|'''Sally]] 16:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) June 29, 2010: The logo has been removed, so we need a new one. Shall we attempt to ask for one at LogoCreation Wiki again? Sparrowsong 02:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) June 13, 2010: We now have a logo! Sparrowsong 16:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) June 10, 2010: I am an admin now! Whoa! (And it feels really weird editing the front page) SallyPerson 14:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) June 7, 2010: 900 articles whoohoo!! Warboss95 11:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) June 2, 2010: The Requests for adminship is for people who want to have Rollback rights, Sysop rights, or Bureaucrat Rights. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) May 28, 2010: Sparrowsong returns. Awesome! [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) May 23, 2010: 800 articles whoohoo!! Warboss95 12:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) May 15, 2010: Well... Forestpaw13 is an admin, but she's gone. I am now also an admin. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) April 28, 2010: 700 articles whoohoo!! Warboss95 00:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) April 10, 2010: 600 articles whoohoo!! Warboss95 17:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) March 29, 2010: The Wiki will most likely not be moved after all. Leafwhisker, one of our former rollbackers, got into huge trouble for bullying another user. Her rollback rights have been taken away and she is now blocked. Also, I've temporarily resigned as admin. I'm not leaving forever, but don't expect me to reply to messages for a while. ZephyrX9 is temporarily the main admin. Sparrowsong 23:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: The Wiki is being moved. Here is the new link: http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wetpaint.com/. --Sparrowsong 00:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: Never mind. This wiki is going to be deleted. Don't complain. It pains me too. Everyone deserves a second chance. 20:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: '''We are leaving Wikia in a week. Be prepared. Everyone deserves a second chance. 16:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) '''March 28, 2010: Sparrowsong and Thinkaboutthisname have quit the wiki. Everything is in my hands. This is supremely sad, but we must stay together. Everyone deserves a second chance. 16:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) March 20, 2010: We now have 500 articles! Sparrowsong 02:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) March 19, 2010: '''Welcome back, Leafwhisker! Sparrowsong 22:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) '''March 18, 2010: Leafwhisker, one of our rollbackers, quit the Wiki (though she may come back). This is very sad, but we have to stay strong. Sparrowsong 03:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) March 16, 2010: '''We're making a list of words that aren't allowed; please see Forum:Taboo Words. Sparrowsong 15:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) '''March 15, 2010: Thank you for your understanding during the overhaul of the wiki. This wiki is for fans of the Percy Jackson series. It needs to be a place of creativity. But it also needs to be a place that all visitors can feel comfortable. To put it simply: if it includes content of a nature that isn't found in the PJO books, it won't have a place here. Obviously, magic, myth, adventure, battle scenes, death, etc. are in the PJO books. Romance is fine as long as it doesn't go past what's already found in the books. Graphic sex, violence of a sexual nature, etc. is not. Please take the time to review your stories and remove material which is not appropriate. Like I said above - if you wouldn't want your grandparents to read it, don't put it on this site. If your story was deleted for inappropriate content, feel free to recreate it without inappropriate content. We want to keep it PG. --Sparrowsong 16:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) March 14, 2010:' I received a complaint about inappropriate content on this site. I've thought about it, and I realized we went overboard. Nothing should be on this site that isn't appropriate for a third-grader. Stories containing inappropriate things will be deleted. And if your story has foul language, you must bleep it out. Sparrowsong 03:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC)' March 14, 2010: Congratulations to ZephyrX9 on becoming our new admin! Sparrowsong 17:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) March 11, 2010: I've decided that we're not being internet-safe enough. Do not post sex stories, pictures of yourself or your friends or family members, links to your Facebook, etc. on here. A good rule of thumb - if you would be embarassed if your teacher, your cousin, your grandparents, your creepy next-door neighbour, your aunt and uncle, and your best friend's parents saw it, you should not put it on the internet. If you have a picture of yourself or your family members on this site, they will be taken down. Sparrowsong 19:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) March 10, 2010: '''We now have a new system called story adoption. Please view Forum:Abandoned Stories. Also, we now have more articles than Percy Jackson Wiki! Sparrowsong 16:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) '''March 5, 2010: '''We just hit 400 articles! Sparrowsong 14:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) '''February 19, 2010: We just hit 300 articles! Sparrowsong 07:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) February 14, 2010: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Sparrowsong 19:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) February 3, 2010: We now have over 200 articles! Good work, guys! Sparrowsong 05:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) December 27, 2009: Congratulations, everyone! We have reached 100 articles! --Sparrowsong 06:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) July 30, 2009: This wiki is created. The rules are: No flaming, trolling, cyberbullying, etc. You must rate your fanfictions like you would do on say, fanfiction.net. It can be G or PG-rated. Absolutely no "lemons" (also called other names such as "sex story" or "pornfic") are allowed. If you post a fanfiction with content that is too mature for a PG or K+ story, you will get in trouble. No spamming. --Sparrowsong 22:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ The Flaming Dove by Amberfire3 MattShadow *Kane Chronicles Fanfiction Wiki *Kane Chronicles Fanfiction Wiki *Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki What do you think of The Flaming Dove? LOVE it! Like it It's okay Dislike it HATE it! : 1st: Darkcloud1111 : 2nd: Jack Firesword : 3rd: The Storm Rider http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ *Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Twitter *pjoffw@hotmail.com *PJFFW YouTube *PJFFW Facebook Category:Browse